


frozen between a no and yes

by im_not_a_hat (eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu)



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-tiefling party, Shadowheart and mc watching the night orchids bloom together, that's it that's the fic, title from the song what beats within by jenny owen youngs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu/pseuds/im_not_a_hat
Summary: Shadowheart had but flirted with the idea of carrying out their deal, before dismissing it. Tav would either forget it or didn’t even really mean it, for a start, so it did not matter.And yet-Or: Shadowheart and Tav watch the night orchids bloom together.
Relationships: Shadowheart (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	frozen between a no and yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [suspensa entre um não e sim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296212) by [eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu/pseuds/eu_nao_sou_um_chapeu)



> This ficlet was written as a companion piece for [this fanart](https://looking-for-another-nibble.tumblr.com/post/638512986399686656/theyre-beautiful-right-yeah-they), which i made a while ago :)
> 
> Also psted on tumblr [here](https://looking-for-another-nibble.tumblr.com/post/639752987312553984/frozen-between-a-no-and-yes).

Tav falls at her side without making a sound, but it’s still enough to scatter Shadowheart’s thoughts and pull her eyes from the fire.

“So,” she starts saying, cocking her head, “are night orchids rare?”

She’s sitting closer than any other of their companions would dare. Well, except for Astarion, naturally. Shadowheart can’t even find it in herself to be surprised that she doesn’t mind it.

“Not really. Why do you ask?”

Tav shrugs.

“We haven’t seen any yet.” She pauses for a moment. “Right? You said you’d let me know.”

“Oh,” Shadowheart blinks one, two times. “I… I forgot,” her voice sounds small even to her own ears.

It’s a lie, of course. She had not forgotten. Tav, however, should have.

She had but flirted with the idea of carrying out the deal, before dismissing it. Tav would either forget it or didn’t even really mean it, for a start, so it did not matter.

And yet-

Shadowheart turns her gaze back to the fire and clears her throat, “and they bloom at night, as you might have guessed. It’s not like we’re frolicking in the woods after the sun has set.”

Tav hums and gets up with a jump.

“Alright,” she says, making Shadowheart look up to her. “Let’s go.”

“Where?” she asks, dumbly, while the other woman tugs her wrist.

“Around. Anywhere. Let’s find these flowers.”

Shadowheart lets herself be pulled up easily.

“What?” she stumbles after Tav, blinking quickly. “Do you realize how late it is?”

“We won’t go too far,” is her answer, followed by a glance behind. When they lock eyes, she smiles, “Tell me if you see them.”

_This is ridiculous_ , she refrains from saying out loud. Instead, Shadowheart gives a skeptical laugh and, against her best judgment, agrees, “I will.”

They walk in silence, Tav’s hand still around Shadowheart’s wrist, forgotten.

Shadowheart’s heartbeat is pounding on her ears for whatever reason she doesn’t care to address right now - tries too hard not to think about, in fact. Looking for the flowers on the foliage they pass by is almost an afterthought.

A glimpse of white catches her attention and she halts, forcing Tav to stop too.

“There,” she says, pointing to the white spots tangled in the tree branches. 

Finally - soon, too soon -, Tav’s fingers let go of her and, without preamble, she sits on the ground.

“And we even got in time to watch them bloom,” she exclaims, beaming. Tapping on the spot next to her, she adds, “Join me.”

Unable to fight a smile, she complies, however, making a point of sitting at a safe distance from where Tav now lies. Shadowheart carefully lies down on the fluffy grass and allows her gaze to travel to the blooming flowers at last.

The white petals contrast starkly against the night’s darkness, and the sight fills her chest with something akin to contentment.

“They’re beautiful, aren’t they?” Shadowheart sighs.

“Yes,” Tav answers, her voice warm and softer than ever. “Yes, they are.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [@looking-for-another-nibble](http://looking-for-another-nibble.tumblr.com), usually simping for Astarion but occasionally screaming about my goth wife sh 🥺💕 haha


End file.
